


Everything Stays

by CaffeineTheory



Series: There has to be a Reason to Stay [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, I wrote this so long ago I have no clue how to tag of summarize this, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm new to this tagging system, Song fic, but luckily he is still there, mari still thinks he is dead for most of it, rest of bat fam are there too, sometimes it's hard to move on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26731105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffeineTheory/pseuds/CaffeineTheory
Summary: It had been a long time since he was gone, it still didn't feel right to say that. So Mari never did.Childhood friends separated by an ocean never stopped them but 6 feet of dirt broke her heart.Maybe he isn't as far away as he seemed...
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Jason Todd
Series: There has to be a Reason to Stay [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945537
Comments: 3
Kudos: 107





	Everything Stays

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my Tumblr, song is Everything Stays from Adventure Time
> 
> I finally got an AO3 so I'm new to this whole system
> 
> All lyrics are bold

Here she stood, it made it all to real. ‘Here lies Jason Todd, may he finally have peace’ A sob wrecked her small frame, Marinette no longer had an excuse to accept the inevitable. Years had past yet she still didn’t want to believe he was gone, it still feels like yesterday when she first met the boy with attachment issues. 

It was a busy day in the bakery, the family was preparing for the massive gala they were catering. Marinette was now 12 so her parents let her help with preparations, they would need all hands on deck, this wasn’t any gala it was _the_ **_Wayne Gala._ **Bruce Wayne himself had come in with the request a few months prior, it was to celebrate some achievement the Paris branch had achieved, it was something had gone completely over Marinette’s head at the time, she was just happy to help her stressed parents. The gala was tomorrow and they were finishing the decoration on the treats, everything from cupcakes and small pastries to thousands of macaroons still needed the finishing touches. To say it was hectic would be an understatement but the family had done it, 2 am everything was ready for transport to the venue. 

Mari had dressed in a simple but elegant baby pink gown for the gala, her parents had dressed in formal attire with pink accents to match their branding. After the family with the help of the buildings staff set up Sabine and Tom decided to let Mari enjoy the gala, all the dresses of the high class event was sure to be an inspiration to the little fashion designer. As the doors opened to the massive ballroom a little girl was sitting off to the side to absorbed in drawing designs out of the gothic architecture to notice. The gentle music was calming and helped inspire her more, once she had filled many pages she looked up and it was then the man himself made his grand entrance.

Bruce Wayne made an extravagant entrance after finally getting his new ward to put on his clothes presentably. Jason was hiding behind him, he had been living with Bruce for a few months now but that didn’t mean he was used to the attention, let alone positive attention. The large crowds combined with Dick not being there, Jason clung to his pseudo-brother like a lifeline, was getting to the young boy. Blue eyes surveyed the room, looking for somewhere, anywhere, to hide or sneak out, currently no luck came his way as he clung to Bruce’s leg, the older gentleman lightly petting his head, noting the kid’s distress. 

Bruce quickly looked over the room, remembering that a little girl around Jason’s age was here with her parents who were catering. The parents seemed kind enough so when he spotted their child he subtly pointed Jason her way right as she was getting up. Jason nodded and while reluctant to leave the one person he knew, made a beeline to the wall where the small girl was. She had just finished smoothing out her dress when Jason reached her. Hand on the wall, slightly out of breath, he looked at her. A kind smile graced her lip, her hand already out, “Hi, I’m Marinette.”

That was the start of a beautiful friendship, while it lasted at least, the two were attached at the hip for the rest of his stay in Paris. She made him feel at ease and Mari was more than happy to make a new friend her age. The pair spent hours getting to know each other and became inseparable. It was a pleasant surprise for both sets of guardians, but not an unwelcome one. The call Dick got the night of the gala was not the one he expected, but one of Jason telling him all about the kind girl who told him stories about her life. Dick was happy Jason was able to find someone to be with while he wasn’t able to make it due to classes starting up again. When the Waynes had to go back to Gotham tears were shed, but promises to talk everyday and tight hugs were shared. 

It wasn’t until almost two and a half years later that Marinette’s heart broke. She had been trying to contact him for a few weeks with no response, not totally unusual but still worrying, that she finally got a response that broke her. The news was playing in the background, but she couldn't hear it anymore, “Jason Todd, son of Bruce Wayne has died today as a result of fatal injuries” that was all she needed to hear to break down. She couldn't look at the screen when they showed his face, she didn’t read the letters she got from the Waynes, or acknowledge the invitation to his funeral. The pile was growing on her desk, the dust forming a noticeable layer, she couldn’t, it she did it would be all to real. For over a month she didn’t leave her room, her sobs could be heard from the living room. It took her almost two months before she would return to school, two weeks more before she said a real sentence to anyone besides her parents. Everyone who knew the sunshine that was Marinette was worried about her but didn’t want to make it worse so they just gave silent hugs and support where they could. Three and a half months after the funeral she was more or less back to her former self, though anyone who knew her before knew what things to avoid. 

  
  


Six months later, she had caught up on all the work she missed and the new school year was starting Mari saved the life of an old man by the bakery on her way to class. It was later that day Ladybug and Chat Noir made their first appearance, almost 16 and she was tasked with saving the city she loved from a maniac who controlled people with butterflies and bad emotions. It was a good thing she learned how to keep her emotions in check before she was given this mantle. Chat and Ladybug decided to break to rule of not knowing each other's identities after it was clear they would need more help and had to call on other heroes. Fu wasn't happy about it but trusted their decision, it was about this time he started to teach Marinette how to become the next Guardian. 

Six months after becoming heroes the duo knew each other’s identities, a year after there was a team of full time heroes. It was after they had been fighting for over a year and a half that the team agreed they needed more than themselves, they called the Justice League. At first they were ignored but through persistence they got the back up they needed. Two and a half years after becoming Ladybug Hawk Moth was tracked down and in cuffs before he could transform. The Watch Tower had been monitoring the Akumas and traced his location down to the Agreste manor, Nathile had put up no fight, and gave herself willingly to the authorities. 

Three years had passed since she had been given earrings that changed her life when a note appeared on her balcony inviting her to the Watch Tower. At 19 years old Marinette was apart of the Justice League, the rest of her team had moved on. They had lives to live, and while they didn’t regret being heroes they had other obligations. Adrien fell off the map with some help, he didn’t want or need the spotlight any more he was done, Luka was Touring with Jagged Stone, Kagami had become a world class fencer and had to carry on her family name, Alya was becoming the next Nadja so she was the face of the Tv network, Nino was well on his way to being a famous DJ, Alix had extreme sports to compete in and street art to make, Cholé had began to take over the hotel business and working to make it international, Kim was an Olympic swimmer and Max was on his way to being a head engineer at one of the leading technology companies in the world. Marinette was the Guardian and while they all said they would continue to help she couldn’t ask them to do that. 

For the next 2 years she spent most of her time at the Tower, slowly building money from commissions to buy a house of her own. MDC was known around the world and was commission only, you had to know someone who knew someone to even get a chance to get a design. Close to her 22nd birthday she finally started to look for a place of her own, she needed a proper place for the Kawmi after all. After many long nights Marinette decided to move to the last place she knew he was. It hurt but she had put it off long enough, and to Gotham she went.

When she told Batman where she planned to move he was surprised initially but helped her find a place to call home. She ended up settling on a home in the outskirts of the city, isolated enough for privacy but plenty of room and ways to get to the city. When Bruce got a call from the girl about 2 weeks after her 22nd birthday asking if he could tell her where Jason was he was shocked to say the least. ‘Does she know’ was the first thing going through his head, granted it had been almost 4 years since Jason had come back from the dead but as far as he knew, no one outside of the BatFam inner circles and the Outlaws knew that. The fact that she hadn’t gone to the funeral and never mentioned him until now perplexed him as well, what had suddenly changed. Sure both had learned the other’s identity when she joined the League but that was a while ago, why now. The choked sobs brought him back to reality and the young women on the other side of the line, he gave her directions to the former grave. They left it there because they couldn’t bring it in them to remove it, it was a reminder.

**Let’s go in the garden**

Today was the day Marinette told herself. It had been years, she could do it, no matter how hard it was. She picked some marigolds, lilies and roses before leaving her home. If she was going to do this she might as well bring something to leave there. Marigolds, why did she ever plant those, must have been because subconsciously it was something he always called her. A single tear fell down her cheek before she wiped it away and tried to smile.

**You’ll find something waiting**

**Right there where you left it lying upside down**

Marinette’s small bag didn’t hold much; just her keys, phone, some tissues and the letters finally opened. She had finally opened them the day she asked Bruce where she could see him again, but couldn’t make herself read them until the night before. She cried reading about it again, condolences and an open invitation to stay with the Wayne's for a while if she needed to. She felt 15 again, crying alone in her room. Only this time she wasn’t alone, she had the Kwamis and they helped her sleep. The tear stains still noticeable on the one she couldn’t bear to open from Jason himself. It was to be given to her if he ever died, she still wasn’t ready to full accept he was gone. She may be older but it still felt like there was a hole in her heart that she couldn’t fill.

**When you finally find it, you’ll see how it’s faded**

**The underside is lighter when you turn it around**

Marinette finally did it, the tall gates towered over her. She hesitated as she reached to open the last barrier keeping her from the inevitable. A hand absentmindedly went to the earrings. She had thought about it once, using the wish, but she knew better. The cost could have been anything and while she missed him she wasn’t that selfish. How was she to know that is even what he wanted, it wasn’t right so she only had the thought once on the anniversary of his death after she found out about the wish. 

**Everything stays right where you left it**

The metal was cold when her hand finally made contact, this was happening. Almost 6 years after and she was finally going to have to admit it to herself. But it was okay, that is what he would want, wasn’t it? Shaking her head before she went down that rabbit hole again she followed the cobblestone path to the Wayne plot of the cemetery. No backing out now. The whole area was varying states of care, you could tell who had family that loved them and who was the last of the line. Many headstones had vines covering them, clearly older than the pristine graves with fresh flowers and candles still burning. How the candle stays lit in a place where rain seemed more common than the sun she wouldn't know. 

**Everything stays**

The sizable plot had a small black fence around it. There were five distinctive burials. The tomb of Martha and Thomas Wayne was white and while simple it was elegant. Not a single crack and a single dying rose laid beneath the inscription ‘May Martha and Thomas Wayne rest in peace, hand in hand forever’, it was sweet. Truly loving parents taken from this world to soon. Next to the tomb was a far more simple Romanian burial, the grass still growing a healthy green. Mary and John buried how they would have been back in their home land, Bruce insisted they rest in the same place his family did. It was the day it was clear how much Bruce really valued family. 

**But it still changes**

Mari finally brought herself to look at the last grave. ‘Here lies Jason Todd, may he finally have peace,’ seeing the words made her break down. It was all to real, the dirt was even looking recently moved. Her sobs must have been heard from the other side of Gotham, her legs gave out. Lightly tracing his name she finally let out everything she had been holding on to for years. Her broken heart was allowed to properly feel the hurt it had locked away so long ago. The flowers forgotten by her side, she stayed kneeling on the fresh dirt crying her eyes out for what must have been hours before she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder.

**Ever so slightly, daily and nightly**

**In little ways, when everything stays**

Dick Grayson was doing his monthly flower change at the graves when he heard broken sobbing. His slow pace suddenly was a light jog, someone sounded broken, he had to help. Turning the corner he saw the unmistakable midnight hair and crumpled figure of the one person he never thought he’d see again in civilian life, let alone here. The one place he swore she’d never be, on his brother’s grave. He did the one thing he could think of and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, brushing her hair from her tear stained face and pulled her into a comforting hug. “It’s good to see you again Mari,” she held him like he was the only thing keeping her tethered to this realm. 

  
  


**Let’s go in the garden**

“You want to come back to the manor with me, I’m sure Bruce would love to see you again. Alfred too,” her small head nod and last sniffles was enough of a confirmation to him. Helping her up, Dick took Mari’s hand and lead her to his car. During the ride he brought her up to speed about the new members, (Tim, Damian, Stephine, Cass), about how many pets they had, about really anything in their lives. Throughout she was slowly perking up again, laughing at his anecdotes about his siblings, completely avoiding bringing up Jason. Dick had already warned those at the Manor she was coming with him, and not to mention Jason. By the time they had arrived everyone was filled in and Mari had a smile on her face and a soft laugh as she heard about Damian bringing a cow home.

**You’ll find something waiting**

The movement the dark wooden doors opened Mari was engulfed with the smell of fresh cookies and a welcoming embrace of none other than Alfred. “Long time no see,” she patted his back and she returned the hug, the slight guilt in her tone immediately washed away when he held her tighter. 

The family led her to the living room, she meets the other members of the house she was told about in her way there. Everyone was kind in their own ways, though those who had not heard of her before that day were wary of the newcomer. She livened up the room, it seemed that comfort and warmth followed her wherever she went. Alfred had brought tea and cookies for everyone and they talked about where life had taken them since they had last talked, then the topic came up.

**Right there where you left it lying upside down**

Damian didn’t mean to make the slip about Jason being a prick, he really hadn’t but the second Mari quieted he knew he said something he shouldn’t have. ‘How do you know’ was all that went through her mind, but quickly brushed the thought off, this could help. Everyone in the room held their breath as they waited to see how she would act, Dick had warned them and they didn’t understand until now. To say they were surprised when she had a small smile on her face after whipping a single tear would be an understatement. 

**When you finally find it, you’ll see how it’s faded**

Marinette started to tell stories of her and Jason, about their close friendship. Everyone who knew the edgy man in question were in awe that he was once a ‘normal’ kid without problems expressing his feelings. She told them about the late night calls, the constant letters and gifts they would send each other. She spoke so roundly of him they couldn’t figure out why she had never come up until Dick had found her at his grave, what fallout must have happened caused her name to never be said, why were Alfred and Dick so happy to see her, so many questions went through the newer members’ heads.

**The underside is lighter when you turn it around**

Throughout her stories she had started to mess with the chain around her neck, it was going to need to be replaced soon, the daily wear was getting to it. When Marinette finally took it out to show, Dick’s eyes widened, he knew pendant. Mari gave it a sad smile before exhaling it was the last thing she had of him, it was the thing she valued most. It was the last gift he had sent her, a silver pendant with a warn robin resting on a blossom branch. Dick had helped Jason pick that out so many years ago. She told the group how she never took it off, only to fix the chain or replace it. Eventually she admitted, both to herself and the people in the room, her still existing feeling, “I think that’s why I couldn’t let it be real, let him go… I always wanted to be by his side, with him through thick and thin.”

  
  


**Everything stays right where you left it**

Everyone in the room heard the helmet thump when it hit the hardwood floors. Standing in the doorway was one Red Hood, domino mask still on with his mouth hanging open wide. Marinette was quickly out of her seat ready to strike should he pose a threat, but Dick’s gentle hand on her shoulder made her relax slightly, still not taking her eyes off of the new comer. “Jay-bird…” Dick wasn’t able to finish what he was saying or stop her when Mari launched herself at Jason, crying openingly again as she held onto him for dear life. 

  
  


**Everything stays**

After the initial shock of finally seeing her again he returned the hold, just as strong petting her hair lightly, “I’m here, I’m here and I’m not going anywhere,” the pair didn’t care to notice when the rest of the Waynes left the room to give them privacy, nor did they care. They were finally in each other’s arms after so long, the dam broke all over again for Mari but this time her tears were joyous, her Jay was back in her arms. It didn’t matter how what mattered was he was there and he was real, actually here not some joke or illusion but the real thing, nothing would take him from her again if she had a say about it.

**But it still changes**

Finally pulling back to look at each other they took in the small changes. Marinette’s hair was longer and to her mid back hanging in a low ponytail, her freckles seemed more prominent. She stood tall and confident, it was clear she was built and while the years had been tough she had come out stronger because of it. Her eyes were still the most beautiful blue Jason had ever seen. Jason had become tall and puberty did him many favors. His muscles would show in pretty much any shirt he wore. And while those were big changes the most noticeable to Mari was the unnatural white streak in the inky mess of hair he had and the supernatural green that seemed to move in his eyes. It was still him though, nothing could change the fact he was still the Jason Mari had fallen for and couldn’t bring herself to let go.

**Ever so slightly, daily and nightly**

Mari took his hand, leading him to the couch so they could properly catch up. The helmet forgotten and domino mask on the coffee table. If anyone had walked in they didn’t stay. They talked for hours and hours, the sun was rising by the time Mari had yawned for the first time, it had been a long day. “I could take you home if you’d like,” reluctant to see her leave. “Why would I go anywhere, you’re right here,” she made herself at home on his chest snuggling ever slightly closer. The light breathing lulled Jason to sleep not long after. 

**In little ways, when everything stays**

Tim was the one who found the pair sleeping, in what looked like the first time in a while, peacefully. Sneakily taking a picture to send to the family chat he left the room to get more coffee, they deserved to sleep.

Marinette woke up to slight nudging and warmth, “Come on Mari, we should eat.” Startled she jumped up, almost hitting the table, forgetting where she was for a second she panicked but seeing his face brought back memories from the night before. “Oh thank god it’s you,” and with that she pulled them both in the direction of what smelled like food. Alfred had left out some food for the two before going out for the day. Marinette left after eating leaving her phone number with him and in return she got a small business card from him.

  
  


**Do down to the ocean**

Two days later and Marinette sat kicking her legs of the dock in the warehouse district. The card just told her to wait on this dock today and to be there by 6 in something casual but flexible. Is here she sat, waiting with light blue jeans, black vans and a dark red hoodie, music played in her ear as she waited. Being early she had nothing to worry about, she trusted he’d show up and it’s not like if something did happen she couldn’t protect herself.

**They crystal tide is rising**

The cargo ship in the dock next to the one she was sitting on was almost finished unloading its crates. A horn behind her brought her out of her thoughts, a motorcycle was waiting for her expectantly.

**The waters’ gotten higher as the shore washes out**

Grabbing the extra black helmet Mari held on tight to the person already on the bike. Once she was secure they sped off down the docks and to the amusement park all the while she was having the time of her life. Speed was something she loved and he gave it to her, taking the scenic route so they admire the view of the ocean and enjoy the ride.

**Keep your eyes wide open, even when the sun is blazin’**

**The moon controls the tide, it can cause you to drown**

Skidding to a stop in front of the waterfront amusement park Jason took off his helmet, a sly smirk as he watched Mari jump up and down in excitement. “That was the most fun I've had in years!!!” she handed him the helmet taking in the lights of the park, they were like stars on the dark night sky, shining in a rainbow of colors. “Well Cream Puff, we are just beginning, I got a lot of missed dates to make up to you,” Jason slung an arm around her shoulders and lead her into the park. They stayed up all night playing the carnival style games, winning each other prizes until they couldn't hold any more. As the sun rose they ended up back at Mari’s home collapsing on her bed in a fit of giggles, it was just like old times. Their prizes surrounding them as the two as they looked in each others eyes, they felt like they were 14 again. Maybe they could make this work, not maybe they would.

**Everything stays, right where you’ve left it**

**Everything stays, but it still changes**

**Ever so slightly, daily and nightly**

**In little ways**

**When everything stays**

  
  



End file.
